Trust
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Api cemburu bahkan tak bisa memadamkan rasa cinta mereka berdua—yang takkan terhalangi oleh status darah sekalipun.


Trust

Title : Trust

Disclaimer : As always, J.K. Rowling owned everything inside the Potterverse.

**Warning **: A little _cliché_, ooc, abal, judul yang tidak memiliki kaitan erat dengan isi cerita, dsb, dst.

-oOo-

"Hermione, kau tidak makan?" Hermione mengangkat wajah dari buku Astronomi bersampul biru yang tengah ia baca. Gadis bersurai coklat itu menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Ginny kini tengah memandangnya dengan paras khawatir dan ingin tahu.

Spontan, seperti biasa, Hermione menggeleng beberapa kali. Hermione sudah tahu reaksi Ginny kemudian. Anak bungsu dari Arthur dan Molly Weasley tersebut mengerutkan kening dan mulai membuka mulut untuk memperingatkan betapa pentingnya jadwal makan teratur bagi gadis remaja.

Hermione mendesah, kemudian dia menoleh ke kanan sejenak untuk menatap Harry dan Ron yang menampakkan ekspresi bosan setengah mati dengan topik pembicaraan yang sudah dibahas entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Hermione kembali menatap Ginny dengan wajah yang minim ekspresi. Dia nyaris merasa mual setiap Ginny kembali membahas topik ini.

"Dengar, Gin," kata Hermione pada akhirnya. Telinganya terasa panas dan tak mampu mendengar ocehan Ginny yang masih belum berakhir setelah lima menit lewat. "Aku _baik-baik_ saja," ujar Hermione dengan penuh penekanan ditiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, oke?"

Ginny tampak hendak mengajukan protes, tapi Hermione sudah kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah buku bacaan _ringan_nya—dengan tebal buku nyaris enam ratus. Namun, entah sekeras apapun ia membentuk gelembung konsentrasinya, Hermione nyaris tidak dapat mencerna satu katapun yang dibaca. Hermione menghela napas dengan lelah. Setelah yakin bahwa Ginny sudah berkelakar dengan anak seangkatannya, Hermione mengangkat wajahnya setengah-setengah, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di balik buku.

Akhir-akhir ini, nafsu makan Hermione tampak menurun drastis. Keinginannya untuk belajarpun bertambah luar biasa. Dia tak akan puas bila belum melahap tiga buku dalam sehari—buku bacaan _ringan_ yang paling tidak setebal dua ratus halaman. Hermione semakin rajin berpatroli, bahkan ketika jam patrolinya berakhir dan prefek yang merupakan pasangan patrolinya sudah ke asrama masing-masing. Hermione tidur larut dan bangun terlalu pagi, jam empat—satu jam lebih lama dari biasanya.

Mata Hermione secara refleks segera menelusuri meja Slytherin. Dia dapat melihat Draco sedang berusaha menyimak ucapan Theodore Nott, teman Slytherinnya. Namun, terbesit tatapan penuh kekecewaan ketika melihat Pansy Parkinson, si gadis Slytherin berwajah seperti anjing _pug_, bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Draco. Dan parahnya, Draco tampak tidak risih maupun terusik. Merasa diperhatikan, Draco menoleh ke arah meja Gryffindor, menatap mata Hermione langsung. Manik mata abu-abunya yang dingin tampak kelelahan ketika Hermione memperhatikan dari jarak jauh. Hermione bergegas untuk memalingkan wajahnya, setengah berharap Draco tidak tahu siapa yang memperhatikan lelaki itu sedari tadi.

Hermione menghela napas. Bahkan, untuk menghirup oksigen yang melimpah ruah saja rasanya begitu sulit bagi Hermione. Hermione mengambil satu tarikkan napas panjang dengan susah payah. Dia menyantap satu potongan kecil sosis dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian, setelah menelan sosis tersebut secara paksa, Hermione bergegas bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana, Hermione?" tanya Ron, didampingi oleh ekspresi ingin tahu Harry.

"Mengerjakan essai dari McGonagall," sahut Hermione pendek.

"Merlin, Hermione," pekik Ron keras, membuat Ginny memelototinya. "Sori, Gin," gumam Ron pelan, kembali menatap Hermione. "Essai itu, kan, dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi!"

"Yap," jawab Hermione riang. "Semakin banyak waktu untuk menyempurnakan essai mengenai animagus di abad ke-16, bukan begitu?"

Ron menghembuskan napas keras-keras. Harry menatap Hermione curiga.

` "Ada yang salah denganku, Harry?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk apa kau menatapku seperti _itu_?"

"Yakin kau ke asrama untuk mengerjakan essai?" tanya Harry, nyengir lebar. "_Bukan_ untuk urusan yang lain?"

Hermione terbelalak, namun dapat mengontrol dirinya sebelum menjawab, "Memang untuk apa lagi selain mengerjakan essai dan belajar—dan berlatih mantra?"

Harry nyengir semakin lebar. Tampaknya, pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakkan itu tidak merasa terganggu dengan pandangan ingin tahu Ron dan Ginny yang sedari tadi bungkam. "_Well_, tidak ada. Namun kurasa ada sesuatu—"

"Sesuatu seperti apa, eh, Potter?" Hermione nyaris terlonjak karena suara yang datang tiba-tiba. Parahnya, suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Pemuda itu pasti dulu sudah melatih kemampuannya sebagai Death Eaters sampai menguras tenaganya. Bahkan, Hermione tak dapat merasakan kehadirannya sedari tadi.

"Kau—!" Ron tampak lebih terkejut dari Hermione. "_Darimana_ kau datang?"

"Dari bawah tanah," sahut Draco asal. Kini, pandangannya beralih ke arah Hermione. "Granger, kurasa aku sudah memberitahumu untuk langsung ke asrama begitu selesai makan. Ada jadwal prefek yang harus _kita_ atur ulang."

"Oh, hebat," kata Ron sarkartis. "Sejak kapan kau menggunakan kata 'kita' untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu _dan_ Hermione, hm?"

Draco tampaknya sudah ingin menerkam Ron saat itu juga. Dari perubahan wajahnya yang menjadi kaku mendadak, Hermione tahu bahwa emosi Draco sudah berada di ubun-ubun saat ini. Namun, Draco tampaknya dapat mengendalikan diri seiring bertambahnya usia. "Terserahmu, Weasley," ujar Draco, tampak bosan. "Sana, Weasleybee, Weaselatte, dan Saint Potter, pergi dari sini."

Ron tampak semakin berang, berbanding jauh dengan Harry dan Ginny yang pembawaannya tenang dan kalem. "_Ini_ daerah makan Gryffindor, _git_!"

"Kalau kau panggil aku yang menempati urutan kedua anak paling pintar di Hogwarts sebagai seorang idiot, bagaimana denganmu?" balas Draco tak mau kalah, terdengar sengit. "Granger, _please_, aku tidak ingin terkontaminasi oleh virus yang dibawa oleh lelaki _ini_."

Jelas kata 'ini' ditujukan kepada Ron, yang wajahnya merah padam, tampak hendak menyaingi warna rambut khas Weasleynya. "Ron, Harry, Ginny, aku harus pergi dulu dan—"

"Ya, ya, ya," potong Draco malas-malasan, terdengar muak. "Cukup dengan ucapan perpisahanmu. Nah, ada kata-kata terakhirmu kepada mereka?"

Hermione mendelik kepada Draco sebal. "—dan Harry, kau akan menemaniku ke Hogsmeade besok, kan?"

Ekspresi wajah Draco kini seperti baru saja ditampar oleh Dumbledore—yang tak mungkin terjadi, tentunya. "Kencan, eh?" tanya Draco, menyeringai lebar. "Ya sudah, kalau kau sudah selesai berbicara, susul aku nanti—"

Sebelum Draco sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hermione sudah melewatinya dengan ekspresi ketus, membuat Draco salah tingkah sejenak. Draco menggigit lidahnya keras, berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Hermione yang sudah tak tampak di tengah kerumunan murid.

"Tanduk unicorn." Draco langsung masuk ke dalam Asrama setelah lukisan berayun, memberi pemuda itu akses untuk masuk.

Begitu masuk ke dalam Asrama Ketua Murid yang ia tempati sejak tahun ajaran ketujuh bersama Hermione, Draco dapat melihat gadis itu—gadis dengan rambut ikal coklat—sedang menuliskan sesuatu di atas perkamen, kemudian mengambil bukunya dan membaca tiap halaman dari buku itu dengan kecepatan mengerikan.

"Kurasa kita hendak membahas mengenai jadwal patroli prefek," kata Draco dengan ekspresi kaku. Segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan menjadi begitu canggung sekarang.

Hermione tidak menoleh, namun dia mengambil perkamen yang sudah tergulung rapi dan melemparkannya ke arah Draco. Draco dengan sukses menangkapnya, membuka gulungan perkamen tersebut dan membaca judulnya.

_JADWAL PATROLI PREFEK BULAN MARET_

Draco meringis dalam hati. Tentu saja, gadis itu telah membuatnya jauh-jauh hari tanpa memberitahukannya.

"Kurasa seharusnya _kita_ membahas jadwal ini _bersama_, bukan?" tanya Draco.

"Bagaimana mungkin _kita_ dapat membahas jadwal ini _bersama_ bila kau terlalu sibuk dengan jadwal Quidditchmu yang memuakkan dan teman-teman Slytherinmu yang angkuh?" tandas Hermione pedas.

Draco tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kau salah—"

"Oh, ya, aku salah!" kata Hermione lantang. Dia sudah membendung emosi terlalu lama, dan kini perasaan kesal tersebut bergejolak tiba-tiba. "Dan _kau_ selalu benar. Bukankah begitu? Ya, ya. Aku memang _harus_ mendengarkanmu setiap saat! Aku memang harus mengikuti apapun yang kau mau karena kau adalah seorang penyihir dengan status darah yang begitu dibanggakan sedangkan aku hanyalah penyihir dengan berpembuluh darah lumpur!"

Terdengar jeda sejenak. Draco menyukai keheningan dan suasana tenang. Namun, keheningan seperti ini terasa begitu menyiksa.

Draco menghela napasnya. Helaan napas Draco terdengar keras dalam keadaan yang begitu sunyi. Hermione kini tampaknya sudah puas melontarkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Gadis itu kembali menekuni perkamen essainya, ditemani tumpukkan buku di sebelahnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Draco dengan ekspresi jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. "Kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajaran memuakkanmu, _bukan_ aku!"

Hermione menyeringai, merasa senang karena dapat memancing emosi pemuda itu. "_Well_," katanya dengan pandangan mencela. "Bagaimana denganmu, eh? Aku membaca buku untuk meningkatkan pengetahuanmu, sedangkan kau mengumbar hubungan_mu_ _dengan Parkinson_ di depan umum. Jelas, lebih baik aku yang mengurung diri dengan buku-buku berguna."

Draco melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hermione. Dia merasa bimbang untuk duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tidak akan menyesal dengan tindakannya, Draco duduk di samping Hermione, menyisakan sedikit jarak di antara keduanya.

"Setidaknya," kata Draco tegas. "Aku _tidak_ kencan dengan Parkinson."

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan bersama Harry besok di Hogsmeade?" desisan Hermione terdengar bahaya dan mengancam. "Aku dan Harry _akan_ membeli kebutuhan para prefek untuk bulan ini karena tampaknya kau begitu sibuk! Lagipula, kau, kan, terlalu angkuh untuk berjalan bersama seorang darah-lumpur ke Hogsmeade—"

Pundak Draco terasa tegang. Matanya menatap Hermione yang kembali menunduk, menuliskan beberapa kata di atas perkamen dengan pena bulu _phoenix_nya. "Apa kau tahu betapa berharganya diri_mu_ di hidupku?"

Hermione masih tampak tidak acuh, meski kini gerak-geriknya tampak gelisah.

Draco memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "Apa kau tahu bahwa _aku_ tidak memiliki waktu untuk membangga-banggakan status darahku?" tanya Draco tenang. "Aku lebih memilih untuk membanggakan kekasihku seorang, orang yang paling kusayangi dan paling kulimpahkan perhatian kepadanya."

Hermione membereskan alat tulisnya dan beranjak berdiri. "_Aku_ mengantuk dan ingin tidur."

"Aku tidak peduli mengenai dirimu—kekasihku!" lanjut Draco. "Aku tidak mempedulikan status darahmu. Bahkan, bila kau adalah seorang Muggle, aku tidak dapat menahan perasaan sayangku kepadamu. Persetan dengan status darah, Hermione! Kukira kita sudah membicarakan mengenai hal ini baik-baik. Kukira kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas mengenai hal ini, mengenai status darah yang begitu memuakkan! Orangtuaku sudah menyetujui hubungan _kita_. Apalagi masalah yang kau pikirkan?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. "Aku _tahu_," katanya perlahan. "Tak ada yang mengusik pikiranku. Dan—dan—"

"Kalau kau mengantuk, silahkan tidur," ujar Draco setelah memastikan bahwa Hermione tidak ingin membicarakan hal lainnya. "Dan jangan pernah sekali-sekalinya kau berani berpikir bahwa aku akan jatuh ke dalam pesona gadis lain, apalagi Parkinson!"

Hermione menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dia beringsut melangkath mendekati Draco, memeluk lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya erat-erat. "Aku tahu," gumam Hermione pelan. "Terimakasih."

Draco terkekeh, membalas pelukan gadis itu tanpa ragu. "_Well_," kata Draco lamat-lamat. "Jadi, apa besok kau tetap ke Hogsmeade dengan Potter?"

Hermione memukul pundak Draco main-main. "Kurasa, besok aku akan pergi denganmu saja," kata Hermione.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan hal itu kepada Potter?"

"Tentu saja dia mengerti," Hermione tertawa pelan.

"Kita berbaikkan, kalau begitu?" tanya Draco kembali.

"Setelah aku memelukmu begitu erat," kata Hermione. "Apa menurutmu aku masih marah?"

Draco menyeringai lebar. "Bagus." Draco berhenti sejenak untuk beberapa saat. "Dan aku ingin kau berjanji."

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah kau mengira aku menyukai Parkinson," jawab Draco dengan wajah serius. "_Jangan pernah_, demi Merlin! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri!"

Hermione tergelak mendengarnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Draco. "Aku bersumpah takkan memikirkan hal itu lagi." Setelah menutup kalimatnya dengan tawa pelan, Hermione mengecup pipi putih pucat Draco. "Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Aku akan ke kamar—"

"Tidak ingin tidur di kamarku?"

"Draco!"

Setidaknya, Hermione kini mengetahui satu hal;bahwa dia mendapatkan kekasih yang ia idamkan sejak dulu, Draco Malfoy.

**FIN**

A/N : Err.. maaf maaf maaf maaaaaaaf FF ini terkesan begitu abal. *bungkuk-bungkuk minta maap*

FF ini terinspirasi dari FFnya kak Chellesmere, Greatest Fear. Entah apa hubungannya.. Tapi, tiap baca Fic kak Chellesmere yang satu itu, selalu kepikiran buat ngebikin FF ini'-'

FF ini emang pendek, terbukti dari waktu ngebikinnya. Cuma 1 jem gitu... /meringkuk di pojokkan. Gak sampe 90 menit, pula! Pfft..

Yah, _well_, _it'll be nice if you give me any kind of feedback! ^^_

Tangerang, 26th March 2013

_Love,_

_Chantal_

**(Words count 1.779 without A/N)**


End file.
